


Corporate Takeover

by LemonBubble



Series: NVTR Fics [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Strexcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the mind of the man behind Strexcorp I guess.</p>
<p>I really don't have anything to say about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporate Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> Night Vale Town Riot Prompt 7, Seven Deadly Sins (Greed)

Strexcorp. It is everything.

At least, it very much wanted to be. The CEO was very pleased with just how far his company had spread but… it simply wasn’t far enough. He needed _more_. It wasn’t enough to have total control over every aspect of Desert Bluffs - the shops, the city council, the very people of the town were his - but there was still something missing. Somewhere inside there was a part of him that constantly craved more power. He needed to extend his reach. Strex needed to expand.

He wasn’t always like this, he knew. Something had changed when he became CEO and there was some part of him that wondered if the change was Strex itself. Some days the company seemed to have a will of its own, like it was a living being that only allowed him to steer it in the right direction. It wanted so much. It wanted to be everything, and that want spilled over into its little human leader. The CEO shook his head. It was so easy to slip into those ways of thinking, especially after living in such a strange town for so long. Only a few months ago he had actually found himself _believing_ that radio host when he said a portal had appeared in his studio that had allowed him to travel to… somewhere.

Nonsense, all of it. This whole place ran on nonsense. But at least it was Strex brand nonsense, and that was the only thing that really mattered. Except… the CEO felt restless. He had ever since they had completed their takeover of Desert Bluffs. As soon as it was his it just wasn’t enough any more.

The obvious solution was to simply move on to the next town. The closest was some place called Night Vale, and everything he had heard about it made it seem… weird. Weirder even than Desert Bluffs, and that was saying something. He was sure that could be changed, though, through the friendly, totalitarian influence of Strexcorp.

The takeover was already underway. Strexcorp helicopters were surveying the town right now, and he had just gotten out of a board meeting where he reassured the members that this would be a simple, easy, and worthwhile investment. Night Vale would be theirs, he told them, and they had agreed and nodded enthusiastically.

Now he sat in his office (it had a lovely view of Desert Bluffs, you could hardly see the blood from this high up), enjoying a self-congratulatory glass of wine after the news came of their first purchase in Night Vale - the radio station was his. He felt a faint sense of something yellow and cat like curling up with a satisfied purr in his mind.

_Night Vale will be mine_ , something whispered inside his head, and he tried very hard to believe the thought was his own.


End file.
